Agridulce
by Harumaki03
Summary: Sí, era cierto que muchos definirían a Uchiha Sasuke como un hombre frío y agrio. Pero ella sabía que muy dentro de sí, también era un hombre dulce. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #10: Dulce.


**"Agridulce"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Sí, era cierto que muchos definirían a Uchiha Sasuke como un hombre _frío_ y _agrio_. Pero ella sabía que _muy_ dentro de sí, también era un hombre dulce.

 **Nota:** 10… ¡Ya son 10! Oh Dios, el _fandom_ **SasuKarin** está de suerte. Este escrito fue directo desde el infierno de mi oficina _(no hay luz, no hay aire…. espero sobrevivir)_. Ah, es otro **AU**.

 **Prompt #10:** _Dulce_.

 **-/-/-**

Si los demás debían definir a Uchiha Sasuke de algún modo, ese era _agrio_. Poseía ese aire de que tenía algo contra el mundo; su actitud era bastante ácida cuando así se lo proponía.

Pero ella... ella sabía que _no_ era del todo cierto, si bien era cierto que el Uchiha era bastante seco e irónico, poseía dentro de sí _(allá, muy en el fondo, en lo profundo de su ser)_ un toque dulzura; había sido testigo de ello muchas veces.

No sólo porque era dulce para con ella, sino porque inconscientemente, también lo era para con otros, aunque luego lo negara.

Ella conocía el lado tierno y dulce de Sasuke, aunque admitía que era _muy_ difícil de ver.

 **-/-/-**

—¿Falta mucho? —Sasuke miró el reloj en su muñeca mientras estaba sosteniendo la puerta del café.

—¡Dame un minuto! —espetó ella, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y salió a la calle, provocando que las campanillas del negocio sonarán al cerrarse la puerta tras de sí.

Miró a un lado y luego al otro, viendo a unos chicos jugando fútbol, cosa que captó su atención de inmediato. Uno de los chicos pateo la pelota con más fuerza de la necesaria y la misma salió disparada hacia el pelinegro.

—¡Señor, cuidado...! —gritaron, pero el apenas se inmutó, atrapando la pelota con sus manos.

Miró en objeto en sus manos y luego a ellos de forma alternada durante unos dos segundos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Deberían de tener más cuidado —y pateo la pelota hacia ellos con la fuerza suficiente para que llegase donde ellos se encontraban—. Este no es lugar para jugar —añadió, señalando con su cabeza la calle hacia su derecha—. Pueden jugar hacia allá —y soltó un bufido, enmascarando la sonrisa pequeña que realmente quería mostrar ante las reverencias de ellos en agradecimiento por no sermonearlos.

Ladeó su cabeza mientras los observaba correr animadamente y no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia mientras se permitía sonreír _ligeramente_.

—En estos momentos desearía tener mi cámara conmigo —susurró Karin en el oído del pelinegro, quien dio un salto, _sorprendido_. Realmente _no_ la esperaba.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Porqué dices eso? —la miró con sus negros ojos entornados, mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho, sobre su corazón—. Y deja de estar saliendo así, _de la nada_ –bufó, volviendo el rostro en otra dirección.

—No salí _de la nada_ —refunfuño ella —si incluso te llame por tu nombre, pero estabas _demasiado_ ocupado siendo _amable_ con esos críos que ni cuenta te diste —se burló, sintiendo ternura al ver el tenue sonrojo en las mejillas del Uchiha.

—Yo no estaba siendo _amable_ —negó en voz baja —solo los quitaba de en medio —Karin negó con su cabeza y él aclaró su garganta—. ¿Y qué? ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la tarde?

Karin negó con su cabeza y bajo las escaleras, refunfuñando sobre _hombres mandones_.

Empezaron a caminar calle abajo cuando, de la nada, Sasuke la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, sorprendiéndola por una milésima de segundo, antes de ella apretar su mano por igual.

Sí, era cierto que muchos definirían a Uchiha Sasuke como un hombre _frío_ y _agrio_. Pero era por cosas como aquellas que sabía que _muy_ dentro de sí, también era un hombre dulce.

—Sasuke, ¿porqué te empecinas en ocultar que tienes un lado dulce? —canturreo ella, provocando que él apretase la mandíbula.

—Porque no lo soy —murmuró con sequedad, alzando su mirada al cielo y Karin suspiró.

Corrección, no era _**en lo absoluto**_ un hombre dulce; pero — _admiro su perfil_ — sí que era una _exótica_ mezcla agridulce.

Una _muy_ especial.

 **—Fin—**

¡Candela, candela! Hace demasiado calor acá, carajo _(terminó de escribir en su casa, aunque escribió casi todo en su trabajo)._

Si el escrito es _galimatías_ , agradezcan al calor, tengo el cerebro derretido, jaja. Hice 2 historias diferentes _(en mi cabeza)_ relacionado a esto y esto fue lo que salió, ósea, me voy dando cuenta que el calor no me ayuda **para nada**.

Sin mucho que agregar, disfruten _(?)_ del escrito y si tienen frío donde viven, ¡manden un poco a su humilde servidora, lo agradeceré!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
